thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Everyday Is A War (TC)
"Everyday Is A War" '''is the sixth episode of the third season of The Cleansing. '''Synopsis Chris and Ella continue their search for Lily. Besheba goes looking for John. Kelly confronts the kid that attacked her. Sarah takes John and Henry to her base with Michael and Mike. Plot It’s foggy in the morning, as Chris steps out of his tent. He sees the ground is wet from last night and rushes over to his water bottle that he left open accidently. The bottle is overflowing with clean drinking water. He picks up the bottle and takes a sip that gets rid of the dryness in his mouth. Ella comes out of her tent with a bag full of their supplies. “Morning”, she says as she rubs her eyes and yawn. Chris nods his head. “Hey Chris, where’s the bag of chips from last night?”, Ella asks. “Uhhhhh.....” “C’mon, you can’t waste food like that.” “Sorry, I was hungry” Ella rolls her eyes. “Let’s just pack up and leave so we can find Lily”, Ella says. “That’s fine by me” The two pack the tents away and wander further into the woods. AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Alyssa McCarthy Madison Lintz Liam Hemsworth Also Starring: Andrew Rothenberg as Markus Alicia Witt as Kelly Writer: '''Rannay '''Director: Rannay Showrunner: '''Rannay '''Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing A van pulls up to the edge to the city. In the van is Michael, John, Sarah, Henry, and Mike. Sarah jumps out of the van still pointing a gun at John as she jesters from him to hop out too. Michael points his gun to Henry as they both hop out of the van too. Then, Mike gets out. “Where almost there John”, Sarah giggles. “Just at the end of THE CITY you’ll see YOUR NEW HOME” “I’mma chop you up into little pieces”, John whispers. Sarah chuckles, “That’s funny John, but you might not want to say that to the person pointing a gun at your head” John turns his head to Mike who is holding his gun. He looks up to see John’s glare. They both turn their heads away. “Anyway, let’s get back on the road”, Sarah says. They all pile back into the van and drive off. Meanwhile back at Quinlos, Besheba and Kelly are talking The Council House. “So, what do we do about this John situation?”, Kelly asks. Besheba pulls out a folder from a bookcase that on the left of the room. She opens the folder and pulls out a map and sets it down on a large oak table. “First, we need to know where John was taken.” “Well, where would that be?” “How would I know Kelly” “I just asked”, she mumbled. Suddenly, a voice is heard on Kelly’s radio. She pulls it out of her pocket and speaks. “Who is it?” “My name’s Michael, I know Sarah” Besheba snatches the radio from Kelly’s hand. “WHERE is your BASE... YOUR HOME?” “Heh, you think I'll tell you. No fucking way you dumbass. I’ll give you a clue though. Were located just past Atlanta, near DEVIL’S ROAD” The radio goes silent. "Kelly your the leader of this place while I am gone" "What! You can't be serious" "Kelly, listen to me. YOU are going to look after Quinlos while I am gone" "But-" Before Kelly can say anything else, Besheba says, "I'll be back in a day or two" Then Besheba walks out the door leaving Kelly in disbelief. (Later) Sarah's group has made it to their base OUTSIDE THE CITY and near DEVIL'S ROAD. John and Henry sit in a prison like cell while a bodyguard watches them. Also inside the prison cell is a man with a beard and hair that goes down to his shoulders sitting on a chair. Henry sits against the wall and throws a tennis ball at the other wall. The ball comes back to him at least twenty times until the bodyguard snaps. "STOP THROWING THAT BALL!" Henry freezes and John looks up from where he is standing against the wall. Henry slowly puts the ball down and the bodyguard turns back around. (Back at Quinlos) Kelly opens up a door that leads down to a dark room. She walks down and faces a cell. "So, mind telling me who you are?" The boy that attacked Kelly last night didn't say anything and tried breaking the handcuffs of the bit plastic pipe in the corner of the room. "Are you working for Sarah kid?" The boy doesn't respond. Kelly rolls her eyes, walks up the steps, and leaves leaving the boy in the dark. (Meanwhile) Chris and Ella continue their journey to find Lily. They talk for a bit about their thoughts on the new enemies. Eventually, they see it, the cabin that Lily and her dad used to live in. They start to walk up to it. "Lily told me about this place, whenever she got mad back at Quinlos, she would come out here", Ella explained. "Well, lets just hope she's h-" Suddenly, Chris is impaled by an arrow in the heart. "CHRIS", Ella screams. She gets down to her knees to help him. He doesn't respond. Ella turns her head towards the cabin and screams, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE LILY!" The front door to the cabin busts open and out steps Lily being held at knife point by a old, creepy looking guy. "It wasn't little Lily's fault", the crazy man giggles. "Let Lily go", Ella demands. "Or what?" "Or I'll kill you" The man giggles again. "How about you leave" "And what's gonna happen if I don't?" "Then I'll to THINGS to Lily. BAD things" Other Cast Special Guest Star * Finn Wittrock as Bodyguard Co-Stars * Matt Lintz as Henry * Ned Luke as Michael Deaths N/A